The present invention is related to a signal receiver, a method of operating the signal receiver, and an electronic device that includes the signal receiver.
A signal receiver may be included in an electronic device for receiving digital or analog input signals from an external source and for outputting output signals to another component of the electronic device. If the upper limit and lower limit of the input signals are asymmetrical with respect to a middle level, the output signals of the signal receiver may be substantially imbalanced in high frequency operation. As a result, the performance of the electronic device may be substantially unsatisfactory.